livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is a 24-year old girl from Texas. She is a character in the Disney Channel series, JESSIE. Rebelling against her father, a strict Marine Sergeant, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams, becoming a nanny to the four Ross kids: Emma, Luke, Zuri, and Ravi. Jessie first appeared in Liv and Maddie in the crossover episode with the show, Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney Jessie is portrayed by Debby Ryan. Personality Jessie is a warm-hearted, friendly, and kind type of person. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. Also, in the Star Wars' episode, it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry-eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student ''and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Ross kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Biography Background Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. Incidentally, she became the nanny of a high profile couple's four kids; Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri Ross. History Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney ''To be added. Physical Appearance Jessie has fair skin, red hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights, etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Relationships Emma Ross Client/Friend At first, Emma wasn't too fond of Jessie, but now she loves her. They first met in the episode "New York, New Nanny". Although Emma often criticizes Jessie's Texan lifestyle, the girls are shown to be good friends or even best friends. They both like to hang out together a lot. In "Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned", Emma calls Jessie a really good friend and they had a small hug. They have a lot of moments in other episodes too, and they really love and care about each other. Zuri Ross Client/Friend Zuri and Jessie have one of the closest relationships on the show. Zuri was the one to find Jessie and ask her to be their new nanny. They first met in "New York, New Nanny". Jessie treats Zuri like a daughter and she always says she loves her. They have a something like mother-daughter or best friend relationship. Ravi Ross Client/Friend Jessie seems to have a close and friendly relationship acquainted with Ravi, but her friendly attempts are not always successful, as seen in the episode "The Talented Mr. Kipling". She always helps and gives Ravi advice, because he is usually picked on at school by the other kids. Jessie always supports Ravi and they love and care about each other. Luke Ross Client/Friend/Crush-by-on Luke instantly developed a crush on Jessie the moment they met in the episode "New York, New Nanny". Unfortunately for Luke, Jessie's feeling isn't letting them be together. Though Luke continues to flirt with Jessie as the episodes go on, and their relationship grows stronger coequally. However, Luke's dreams are unlikely due to their 7-year age difference and Jessie prefers boys who are at least 18, which Jessie says why they can't date. They love and care a lot about each other, and Jessie always helps Luke with anything. Bertram Winkle Co-worker/Friend Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids with their problems. Bertram usually gives her answers that involve being lazy, but they give Jessie good ideas. Even though they annoy each other a lot and Bertram says he doesn't like anybody, they still have a lot in common and a nice friendship, but sometimes they don't want to admit it. They help each other a lot, Bertram even helped Jessie once prepare for a role. Tony Chiccolini Ex-Boyfriend/Friend They meet in the pilot episode "New York, New Nanny" when Jessie first becomes the nanny of the Ross kids. In the third episode, Tony asks Jessie out on a date. Jessie doesn't want to date anyone she works with because she worries about the awkwardness there would be if they were to break up. Tony tried to kiss her but she avoided him. Soon afterwards though, she realizes she has feelings for him and they begin dating later in the season. They have their first kiss in the episode "Tempest in a Teacup". In "Break-Up and Shape-Up", they decide to break up but remain friends. They also admit they will always love each other. They still get along really well together after initial awkwardness right after breaking up. They seem to be good friends and still help and care a lot about each other, but they still have feelings for each other as well. Brooks Wentworth Friend/Ex-Boyfriend They first met in the first part of the Season 3 finale of Jessie "Between the Swoon & New York City". They started dating in that episode and they will be together until the end of Season 3, and they got get engaged. They broke up in the final part of the finale "There Goes the Bride". Liv Rooney Had no appearance Maddie Rooney "Had no appearance" Quotes To be added Trivia *Her father is in the military and taught her lots of things. *She dislikes dating anyone she works with. *During the show's production, Jessie's last name was to be "O'Keefe". However, the Disney D-Signed Collection, then the episode Cattle Calls & Scary Walls, reveal it to be "Prescott". *She loves Morgan Ross's movie, Galactupus. *She is 19 years old. *She knows how to fly a helicopter. *She was taught by her dad how to survive in the desert with just a toothpick and a bobby pin. *She is flexible and very strong. *She likes to sing. *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She thinks using a cockney British accent is fun. *She was left alone on Prom night for the entire Drill team back in Texas. *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Katy Perry, another uncle that trains gophers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt, and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. (see The Prescott Family) *Her grandmother might be dead. *She has catlike reflexes, can open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand, and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Jordan Taylor and his movie, Vampires in The Mist, an obvious parody of Twilight. *She has had many heartbreaks. *She is banned from the state of Oklahoma according to her in Badfellas. *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there which make Emma and Zuri disgusted. *Jessie's rival nanny is Nanny Agatha. *Jessie knows how to fly/land a plane (as shown in We Are So Grounded). *Jessie has the same shoe size as Emma. *She can whistle very well. *She can hail a taxi. *She has noise-making animal slippers. *She is an only child. *She has been dating Tony. *Jessie is the first main character on Disney to get engaged. Appearances 'Season 2' *Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Guest Characters